1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a piston for an internal combustion engine, composed of a first piston component and a second piston component. The present invention furthermore relates to such a piston for an internal combustion engine. The present invention furthermore relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine, composed of a first piston component and a second piston component, whereby the first piston component has a piston crown, a circumferential top land, and a circumferential ring belt provided with ring grooves, as well as a piston skirt.
2. The Prior Art
Pistons for modern internal combustion engines are increasingly designed for reduced oil consumption. Since the thermal and mechanical stress on the pistons is increasingly rising at the same time, in modern internal combustion engines, there is the risk that the piston will not be sufficiently supplied with oil during engine operation. This results in greater tribological stresses. This in turn results in increased wear and thus in a reduction in the useful lifetime of the piston. For this reason, attempts are made to harden partial regions or partial structures of the piston that are subject to this increased wear, such as, for example, the lower groove flank of the first ring groove, for example by means of nitriding (see EP 0 985 739 A1) or by means of laser beams (see DE 10 2007 006 948 A1). These measures are connected with increased effort and thus with increased costs.